


Prey

by little_hours



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Asylum, BL, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Irony, Job - Freeform, Kidnapping, LGBT, Loss, Love, Lust, M/M, Pain, Sad, Stockholm Syndrome, Summer, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_hours/pseuds/little_hours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a work by me which was hacked and orphaned. I'm re-posting my OWN story so people can enjoy it again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneak Peek

Please enjoy my story. I'm re-writing a few things.

"Dipper, it's time." The nun whispered to me, clutching the red beaded rosary in her frail hands.

"Pray for me, Sister." I say in a hushed breath; stepping through the doors of the Asylums Hospital. Screams of pain and agony flow from behind closed doors. The lights flicker and dim due to a patient being subjected to our new therapy involving a form of electric chair. I wince as I think of the pain they must endure.

I walk down the hall and veer right; coming to my destination. The Surgery room.

I take a breath and step inside, prepared to see a maniac going wild at his restraints. To my surprise....he sat there calmly, his back facing me. Head down, breathing at a steady pace.

"G-Goodmorning." I greet, trying to hide my growing fear. I walk over to the metal side table and reach for his folder.

" **Bill Cipher:** Murderer, Psychopath, and rumored Demon. **DO NOT ENGAGE IN ANY WAY**.  
_Scheduled for Surgery_ : **Castration** ; on August 20th, 1964-"

I have the sudden feeling of being watched, I look up to see a pair of gold eyes staring at me from behind equally golden hair, "So little nurse boy, are we going to play?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can read the original work from Nov. 2015-April 2016 (which was unfinished when I was hacked and had my story orphaned), but this story is the exact same story, only a few details will be tweaked and some settings may change. Other than that, this story is all me fam. Please Enjoy:

"Sir, you need to take you medicine or you can't go back to your room. I'd hate to see you have to go down to the clinic." Daisy, my co-worker, tried to reason with the short balding man that refused to take his medication. After a few failed attempts, she groans, "He's not just crazy, he's down right stupid."

"Perhaps you should try telling him it's candy?" I offer to the blonde.

She nods, "That's a swell idea," turning back to him, she takes the paper dixie cup of medication off her tray and holds it out to him, "Here Mr. George, its hard candy. Take it already." She spoke in a frustrated tone.

His tired eyes lit up and grabbed the cup from her immediately; greedily dumping all of its components down his throat. Giving a satisfied and goofy smile, he sets it back down onto the tray. 

It was my job to usher the patients down the hall to then be guided by the nuns to their designated halls and quarters. I wasn't a doctor nor a nun. Neither a priest or a paid nurse. I was simply offering my services during the summers in Gravity Falls, Oregon. When I was away from studies for the summer break, I would travel here with my twin sister Mabel to stay with our estranged uncle's. Our parents, God bless them, thought it would be healthy for us to rekindle that relationship we never had with our Great Uncle Stan and Ford. They where a Pine's after all.

A few more patients came and cooperated, taking their special medication accordingly. After the last woman walked down the hall to take the waiting nun's hand, Daisy and I where alone.

"Say Dipper, there's a group of my friends from the University going down to the Malt Shop in town later tonight. I was wondering...." She paused, rocking back and forth on her white nurse's shoes.

"Would I be your date?" I finished for her.

A smile appeared on her red lipsticked lips. "Oh would you?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I was actually going home early today. I have a dinner with my family. Every Sunday we do it after evening church. Would you like to come to church with me? You can have dinner with me tonight afterwards." I offer with a grin.

She looked a little crestfallen. Her eyes wondered everywhere but my face, "Gee Dipper, I wasn't planning on going to church today. I really want to see my friends...Won't you just skip your dinner tonight? For me? I'm sure you'll have a good time!" She smiled hopefully.

"I can't Daisy. And I'm sure your college friends wont like me very much. Besides, wouldn't it be weird for you to go with a younger date?" I ask concerned. In all honesty I had no interest in Daisy. She was taller than me, two years older, and she just wasn't the type of girl I was looking for. In fact, I wasn't looking for _any_ girl right now. Nothing's wrong with her appearance though.

"My friends would love a cute kid like you. Besides, you're almost sixteen. Shouldn't you start thinking about doing more activities than just going to church and hanging around...this place?" She says with a frown.

By _'this place'_ she meant the Gravity Falls Asylum. Only people with enough good in their hearts and with a strong mindset could work or volunteer here. It was a very unpopular place. Girl's who worked here where worried and fussed over daily by their friends and family. Boy's who worked here where given the cold shoulder and where believed to be as equally strange and insane like its patients. As people in town saw it, you had to be a little mad yourself to want to work here. The more popular jobs where in town. Waitressing, hair dresser, retail, secretary; it was all there for the girls. Men had the much harder jobs, which is the way it should be. We had the choices of working in an automobile shop, plumber, Milk Man, et cetera. They where the only jobs in a small town. The Asylum wasn't my first choice, but it was the only place that would trust a 15 year old kid. They needed all the people they could get, and I was happy that they where willing to let me do something while I spent my time here. The nuns adored me, and the Head Nun, Sister Edith, appreciated my help so much, that she agreed to pay me for my unconditional hours here. Seven Cents an hour! Of course Daisy and the doctors working here got a full pay of Seventy-Five Cents an hour, but that was because it was their jobs. I was underage to work here. I was lucky I was liked so much.

"Nurse Daisy to the Head Mistresses office, Nurse Daisy to the Head Mistresses office thank you." A voice over our fancy new intercom system called.

"Fuck," She cursed worriedly, "What does the old bat want now? She hates me I swear."

I chuckle, "She hates everyone."

"No, she doesn't. She likes you." She answers annoyed. She turns on her heel with a squeak on the grey polished vinyl tile floors, and walked down the hall towards Sister Edith's office. The sound of her heels clicking as she walked faded until it was me all alone.

It was chilling in here, but never quiet. You could always hear someone screaming; the sounds of torture and pain creeping through the cracks in the walls. It eked through my ear canals and echoed in the back of my brain. I would hear the phantom screams of the thousand plus patients residing here when I lay my head down to sleep. Having to be woken up by Mabel or my Great Uncle Stan, shaking my shoulders and begging me to wake up from my nightmares. My own screams in the night would couple with the screams in my dreams.

It takes a strong person to work here, but an even stronger person to stay here. Just because I stay here to volunteer every summer doesn't mean that I don't think of the pain and suffering that goes on in this place. I'm not numb to my surroundings. I hear everything and I've gotten to see the pictures that match those screams. The Electroconvulsive Therapy we conduct here to help cure psychiatric illnesses always produce a special scream of pain and suffering from the sufferer. Their faces match their audio. So much torture goes on inside these walls. For God's sake its the 20th Century! If I where king for a day, I would ban all these barbaric torture devices and punishments.

Beginning with the ECT treatments and the multiple Castration Surgery many unwell men have had to go through due to them not being able to keep it in their pants. Rapists, Sexual Predators, Pedophiles; even molestation could possibly land a man on the dreaded surgery table located in the East Wing. I've had to be taught how to prep men for this surgery about twice now. Every time they have the same look on their face according to the Doctors stories shared around coffee and from what I've witnessed. It's barbaric, but in all honesty, its the new age. People like that that abuse their privilege of calling themselves a man should get it taken away from them. I think its cruel, but it has helped with the crime rates around this Oregon town.

I decide to take a seat in the large recreation room. This is where we take patients from their Halls alphabetically every hour. They get an hour to just be free and talk to each other. After the hour is up; before they leave, they get a dixie cup full of pills with their names on it. That's what Daisy and I where assigned to do today. Handing out pill cups and making sure they take them. 

I enjoy it when I have pill duty weather its with Daisy or not. I love to see how happy all the patients are when they don't have to worry about harsh Guards coming in and searching their room every hour, or when they just get to have fun, even if its for a measly 60 minutes a day. 

I've fought for more privileges to be given to the patients. I want something fun for them to do while they are free for an hour other than playing with a ripped up and worn deck of cards that the patients fought over because there wasn't enough to play with anyways. Perhaps a jukebox? It wouldn't affect their treatments or taking of pills if they listened to music for an hour every day. Perhaps it would actually improve their mental state?. They cooperate so well when I ask them to do something, I just want something fun and normal for them. Especially Hattie, the suicidal girl that lives in the East Hall. She's only 14 - two years younger than I- but her mother just didn't know what to do about her constant attempts of trying to end her life. So Hattie Robinson was sent here last year, passing her anniversary of arrival only two weeks ago. She's usually the first to volunteer when I ask someone to get something for me, or the first to start cleaning when asked. She was a good kid, and it made my heart ache to see such a bright person confined to these colorless walls. She wasn't insane, and yes maybe she was suicidal, but she didn't deserve to be in a place like this. She was no danger to society in my eyes. My theory was that her mother committed her here because she wanted to live her life, and a child was simply holding her back. According to the stories Hattie had shared with me, her mother often spoke of Hattie like she was a burden on her life. Often wishing she had waited until her middle aged years to give birth instead of her early twenties.

 _"Well what can you do eh? Mother's out living my life while I'm in here, giving it to her. I'm not insane or a danger to myself. Maybe if she was a better mother I wouldn't feel so sad. But suicide was something I've never thought about let alone try. Those where just another load of lies Mother told."_ I remember the words she spoke to me just yesterday.

All this sadness and agony here drained me emotionally. I lay my head on the back of the ripped leather chair in the corner of the room. Letting out a sigh, I let my tense body relax into the seat. My feet throbbing from standing near the door for three hours now; handing out medicine and keeping watch while the patients interacted with eachother. 

I had almost drifted off to sleep when Daisy came barreling down the hall; the heels on her saddle shoes clicking with every step. "Dipper!" She exclaimed, waking me from perpetual rest.

"What is it? Did something happen?" I ask concerned at the tone of urgency she had.

"Sister Edith just informed me and a few of the other nurses that we are going to get a new patient today. He's coming in a few moments..." she trailed off. A hint of fright in her eyes. 

"We get new patients all the time...whats the difference with this one?" I ask.

She hesitated before speaking once again, "Its not just any ordinary patient."

My eyebrows raise, "Who?"

"Bill Cipher." she choked out. Immediately after speaking his name, she looked around the room like someone was watching us.

"Who?"

"Bill Cipher, Mr. Pines, is an insane criminal murderer wanted by not only this fine country, but a whole other country as well." A voice behind Daisy answered, making Daisy jump towards me for safety.

"Sister Edith...what had he done? I'm sorry I've never heard of him." I apologize to the older woman.

"No, its fine. But you should know that he dangerous above everything else. He's killed a Pennsylvania senetor, he's done various mass shootings in Louisiana, Georgia, and Florida, and he's an incredible thief said to have gifts from the devil himself. Excuse my use of words, but I do believe a man that could pull off stealing the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London is a Demon in human skin. He successfully stole from one of the most highly guarded places other than The Louvre in France. He has been taken to Washington D.C. to decide what he should be done with, and the President himself voted that he be emitted to an Asylum immediately. He will be sentenced to death if he cannot get well.The President has decided that he will come here, seeing that this Asylum is fairly large, and quite secluded from any large cities where if he where to break free he couldn't do much damage. He has also decided instead of sentencing Bill Cipher to death right away, he will wait and see if he could be a valuable pawn for the U.S Army. It is our job to our country to help get this man to see the light. If we cannot, we will be proven unable to be of service to this city and this state. We will be shut down. We have a year to get Bill Cipher to repent of his sins and see his wrong doing's." Sister Edith finished explaining. A troubled look in her old eyes. "He should be here any minute. They got off the plane about two hours ago. An army truck will be what he's arriving in. Dipper, I hope you remember what Doctor Morgan has taught you, because he is going to be Castrated first thing tomorrow morning. I want you to prep him for surgery." She adds.

I stare at her in shock. "M-Me?" I squeak.

"Did I stutter?" She questioned.

"No but Dipper sure did..." Daisy muttered, trying to stifle a laugh at her joke.

"Sister Edith, He has arrived!" A nurse followed by two nuns and 5 highly decorated police officers burst into the room. One police officer had pushed me and Daisy out of the way while the others followed a bed wheeled by two of the most experienced Doctors here. I couldn't see much over the crowd of nuns praying and nurses freaking out, but I just barely saw what was laying on that table.

A man strapped to the hospital gurney, shouting profanities in different languages. Profanities and names I never even knew existed nor ever want to hear again in my life.

He was quickly wheeled through the room and into the entrance way of the West Hall....

The West Hall was where the patients who are lost causes and possibly possessed by demons go. Constant screams and muffled words stream through that hall endlessly. The West Hall residents don't get an hour to themselves. They stay locked in the dimly lit hall day in and day out. Their door's rusted shut. They are the people who are too far gone for saving. Such as a patient I heard the Head Doctor, Dr. Geoff Bethel, and the head nurse, Nurse Lucy Beckham talk about only once. Her name was Ethel Waters. She was a name the whole of the Asylums staff has heard of. 

She had given birth to two twin boys when that night, she got up out of bed and drowned them. Then the next day, she ordered her housekeeper to hide the bodies by cooking them for her husbands dinner the next night. The husband, being a working man, Ethel always claiming they where sleeping, and by keeping the nursery door locked; hadn't noticed the twins' disappearance until two days later when he had gone to the hospital with terrible stomach pains. They did an x-ray, and found that the tiny bones he had ingested where penetrating his stomach lining. After surgery, they had asked what he had eaten. He told them exactly what his wife told the housekeeper to say, _"An exotic meat made from the finest spices and cuts from the cow"._ The Doctor had confirmed upon removing the bones, they where not from the anatomy of a cow. He examined them and came back with the chilling news that the bones had the same DNA as him. The wife was questioned constantly and the husband arrested and taken to their home states Asylum until he was found innocent. Once the evidence of the murder came out- due to the housekeeper being bribed by an officer to say anything she knew for a hefty amount- Ethel was then taken to trial then sentenced to the Oregon State Asylum in Gravity Falls. Ethel Waters was questioned numerous times, and every time she was asked why she did it, she always answered the same. With a blank stare into no where, she would say plainly _"They wouldn't stop crying"._

The West Hall was for the level beyond insane. The outright deranged.

"West Hall Dipper..." Daisy whispered to me as we stood there looking at the metal locked doors leading to the dangerous part of the building, "And you have the pleasure of meeting him face to face tomorrow morning."

 

 

 

 

  **Please Read Below**

 

 This has been a very confusing and saddening event that happened to me in April. First I'm in the hospital, and as soon as I'm released and able to post, I find that my story was deleted. I lost all hope of trying to get it back when I thought to myself "Maybe they where _nice_ and orphaned it?" AND THANK GOD THEY DID BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I COULD RE-WRITE OVER 5 MONTHS OF WORK. Hopefully I'm still the Little Hours ya'll know and love,

Lil'hours over and out

 

Bye!


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Intense Smut
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~

"Goodnight Daisy, Goodnight Sister Mary Lou!" I wave to her and the nun waiting by the door. I get on my fancy new red Schwinn Panther II, ready to pedal down the dark path in the woods towards town when Mary Lou calls to me. 

"Remember to be here by 6:00 am Dipper! You have the privilege of prepping Mr. Cipher for surgery tomorrow!" Sister Mary Lou called. She was a beautiful girl, but she was committed to the church. She was around 23 and was still settling into working at the Asylum. From what I've heard she had been shamelessly approached in town; repeatedly asked to grab drinks with a few university students from the next town over. Lord bless their souls because hitting on a nun is in my opinion the most disrespectful thing. What did they expect her to say other than no? She was even dressed like a nun! Were they blind or just stupid? I thought both.

"Don't remind me!" I laugh to cover up the crack in my voice. In all honesty I was scared to death. I would have to be the one to tell one of the most dangerous men in the world that they are going to go under the knife!

I turn down the dark dirt road, and pedal through the black forest of trees and brush. The stars were out tonight but overhead branches with leaves had blocked my view of them. The breeze blew against my face and body as I pedaled down the dark road. Blowing my rather long hair (for a boy that is) in and out of my face. My nose getting red from the breezy summer night. I was disappointed that I missed my family dinner due to extra work tonight, but my mind wasn't on that right now.

Fall was almost upon us. In a week it would be my 16th birthday on the 31st of August along with Mabel's. Afterwards, we would leave two days later to go back to California. The happenings here this summer would be but a memory as I would get ready to come back the following Summer next year. I just hope I get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow I have possibly one of the most frightening things to ever happen to me, happen at 6:00 am.

I turn off of the dirt road, and onto the pavement. I pedal into and through town. Passing the Hairdressers, the Diner, and the Malt Shop which seemed to be very lively tonight due to the party Daisy was talking about probably. I wave to a few people on the sidewalks that where illuminated by the street lights. Gravity Falls was a very calm place most of the time. I'm sure if I didn't chose to volunteer at the Asylum, I would die of boredom! It amazes me that Mabel can just rest day in and day out at my Great Uncle's Mystery Shack every summer. Of course its not all normal here. At least to the Pines family.

My Great Uncle Stan and his brother (my great uncle as well) Ford, runs an oddity road side attraction. We don't get many visitors because not a whole lot of people travel through Gravity Falls Oregon. When they do though, they decide to stop in usually to see the things we have on display. They are just realistic but plastic figures. My Great Uncles have little to no conscience when it comes to making money. These people are just paying to see fakes. One creature we have on display, is actually one Mabel and I made together back when we first came here. I had the idea to make a new attraction and we then where trusted to make one. My own conscience was feeling guilty as people would come in and take pictures with their shiny Kodak's of the half raccoon half deer hybrid. In reality is was just deer horns pasted to a taxidermied raccoon body. Quite funny really.

But there are some real creatures here in my opinion. I've seen them. According to a book my Great Uncle Ford made, He's seen them too. And their true! I've seen small little men in the forest behind the Mystery Shack. Mabel has too but she refuses to believe that they where actually there. She tries to tell herself that they where just tricks of her extremely active imagination. I've seen other things as well. Actually, this summer, Mabel and I where in the woods to look for some leaves she wanted to press in her books. I had strayed too far from her and ended up in a giant hole after slipping over the edge. Mabel got me out, but after I had circled the hole, I realized how oddly shaped it was. I climbed a tree despite Mabel's pleas for me to get down. I climbed high enough to see that it was in the shape of a giant foot print!

I tried to convince Mabel, but she refused to climb the tree and see for herself. I was just imagining it perhaps...or perhaps not. I knew things where strange in this town. At first glance, Gravity Falls was boring as hell, but if you took the time to look closer and deeper, you would see that it was anything but.

I pedal farther away from town, down a road mixed of dirt and broken asphalt, until I reach a sign by the road that directed you to the Mystery Shack. I follow this road every night. I could find my way here even in my sleep.

After a few more minutes, a light in the distance shines. I draw closer until I can clearly see Great Uncle Stand and Ford sitting on the porch. A cigarette between Fords lips and a can of soda pop in Great Uncle Stans hand. "Hi Dipper, how was work?" Ford called out to me. I park my bike beside the porch, and walk up the steps and into the house.

"It was fine!" I reply before I slam the screen door behind me. "Mabel?" I call out.

She emerges from the kitchen with Wendy, "Hey Dipper, how was work?"

"It was fine. I just don't really want to talk about it. Wendy," I pause, turning my attention to the red haired girl, "What are you still doing here?"

"I was just leaving actually. You're here pretty late huh?" She asks, twirling her finger in her hair. She seemed more focus on her hair than my answer.

"Some major things happened today."

"Oh really?" Mabel inquired, "What kind of stuff?"

"You heard didn't you? That guy the government wanted had been captured! He's at Dip's Asylum right this minute." Wendy steps in.

"Really? Gosh I hope he doesn't try anything funny. I'd hate for something to happen to you Dipper!" Mabel sighed worriedly, fixing the small bow on the side of her yellow skirt nervously.

"Nah He'll be fine wont you Dip?" Wendy punched my arm teasingly. She was more of a tom boy/hippie flower child, which from her stories of her house life; her parents didn't like very much. Wendy never wore a dress unless it was going to church or when it was a formal dance event at her highschool. She usually wore Blue Jean Capri's and a green plaid sleeveless button down. She usually tried to make it more modern by tying the front of the shirt so her midriff would show. It was scandalous but that was just Wendy. She had gotten involved with the Hippie Movement.

I've had a long lingering crush on the older teen since I was 12. She was 15 then, and every summer I've come back since then, she's gotten more and more beautiful. Her freckles on her face seemed to make her cheeks more shapely while her red hair was so blazing it made her eyes even more stunning when contrasted. But she never saw me the way I saw her. She was 19 now and on the verge of getting a new job at a place that could provide her more money. After all, she was getting older and she was of marrying age. Who wouldn't want to marry her? I've got a terrible feeling that the boy she's been going steady with for a while now would try and pop the question in the near future, but that was none of my concern. Wendy and I are good friends but due to her finding out I liked her a few summers ago, its just been weird.

"I have to prep him for surgery tomorrow.." I trailed off.

"You what?" Wendy's eyes grew.

"I have to be there early tomorrow because the head nun, Sister Edith, wants me to prep him for surgery. She thinks I'm trustworthy and ready to take a step in my services."

Wendy looked over at Mabel and quickly reached over to cover her ears. "What kind of surgery?" She asked seriously.

"I'm not supposed to say. It's a private event. No one is supposed to know except this Asylum and the Government."

"Spill." She said plainly.

"Wendy what are you doing?" Mabel objected, trying to pry Wendy's hands off of her ears.

"What surgery?"

"Castration." I spoke. I was more scared of Wendy that the Government in all honesty. She was terrifying to me.

"Oh, ok." She said, and released her hands from Mabel's head.

"What did you say?" Mabel pleaded. "Come on guys!"

"I'm going to bed. What time is it?" I ask, ignoring her whines.

Wendy looked at her watch, "It's around 12:00. I'm heading out myself. I have a _long_ bike ride ahead of me." She sighed.

"Why is your dad not picking you up?" I question.

She rolls her eyes, "Something about being embarrassed to be seen with me and whatever. Anyways, I rode my bike here this morning so I'm going to ride back. I'll be ok." She smiled. She walked towards the door, and waved. She walked out and I hear her say a quick goodbye to Great Uncle Stan and Ford.

"You ok Dipper?" Mabel asked behind me, touching my arm.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" I gave a quick kiss to my sister on the cheek, and ran up the steps to the room Mabel and I share in the attic without another word.

~~~~

Sleep was troubling last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see myself getting into trouble while trying to prep Bill Cipher for his surgery. I had images of him not being strapped to the table tight enough; him leaping onto me and choking me when I turn my back on him. It was vivid and troubling. 

In another version of the dream, he had gotten a concealed weapon, and when I least expect it, he would jab it right through my back.

I was woken up thank God, by the alarm I had set the previous night. I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans, my ankle high black converse sneakers, and an orange t-shirt. I would get dressed into my medical uniform at the Asylum once it was time for me to prepare him for the surgery.

I was careful not to wake Mabel who was still sleeping in her bed across the room. I made my way over to her bed, using a flashlight so I wouldn't run into anything that could be laying on the floor. "Goodbye Mabel." I whisper, and kiss my sister who was still enjoying her sleep.

I creep down the steps and leave a note for my Great Uncle's that I should be home around the afternoon times, before dinner. After doing so, I unlock the front door, and gently pull in open. It creaked slightly while opening and closing it behind me. I make sure to lock the screen door as well just to be extra safe. Once I was in the clear, I shone the light of my flashlight on my wrist to see the time on my watch. 

"Damn it!" I cursed, If I spent anymore time here I would surely be late. I ran and hopped on my bike, peddling furiously down the road and through town.

~~~~

 

"Dipper, you're late." Sister Ingrid said tastelessly, "Sister Edith won't be happy if she finds out." the older nun said as I pulled up to the door of the Asylum.

"Sister, the key word is _if_   she finds out." I laugh, resting my bike next to the wall of the building.

"Yes, but God knows all." She retorted, stepping to the side to let me into the mental institution.

After entering, It was complete chaos. Doctors where running around frantically, nun's where consoling a few patients in the corner of the large entrance way, and on the steps leading towards upstairs, where Daisy and a few other nurses talking vigorously.

"Diasy! Whats going on?" I call to her. 

Her attention shifted towards me, her face looking ghostly and pale, "Dipper! Thank God!" she exclaimed.

She ran down the stairs and jumped at me, wrapping me in a large hug, "Whats wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"It's Bill Cipher..." She trailed off, looking around to see if anyone was looking at her. She was paranoid.

"Yes?"

"Last night after you left, a few nurses and I stayed a little later to see a quick presentation that Doctor Geoff was giving. I was tasked to lock the doors and check the locks to the West Hall. I was terrified of course, but when I went to go check the locks, I looked into the small window in the door. I saw him Dipper! He was walking around, unlocking every other patients door! How did he get out?" She bawled. "I was so scared Dipper! It took us all night to put those patients back into their rooms! One patient bit Mary Lou's arm!" she paused again, wiping the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes, "One patient grabbed my hair and tried to drag me into the medical room!" 

Her tears where now flowing. She reached into the pocket of her white nurses uniform, and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

 "How is Mary Lou?" I ask worriedly. 

"Shes in the infirmary. So far from what Sister Edith has told me, there is no sign of infection but she still needs to rest. I'm going home in a few minutes myself. Sister Edith gave me the day off."

"Who saved you?" I inquired, wondering who helped her get away from the deranged West Hall patient that she spoke about.

"Doctor Conrad, He was attending Doctor Geoff's presentation as well."

"Well I'll make sure I thank him. Was he hurt? When did you get all the patients to their rooms again?"

"He was scratched a few times but he's alright. And it was only a few moments ago that we put the last patient back into their rooms."

"What about Mr. Cipher?" I ask.

"Mr. Cipher wasn't a problem actually. After a few policemen and Doctors grabbed him, he surrendered and walked back to his room peacefully." She said, her eyes dry but her handkerchief was wet.

"Are you talking about the incident last night? About Bill Cipher?" A group of nurses walked towards us. The oldest of the group was asking.

"Yes." I reply.

"That Bill Cipher has the face of an angel!" One nurse squealed.

"Marsha!" Another scolded.

"It's true Addy! He's so beautiful! He's like a younger Clint Eastwood!" Another nurse chimes in.

"Has anyone seen his new film 'A Fistful Of Dollars'? It came out about a month ago! We should all go to the drive-in and see it!" the same nurse who's name I guessed was Marsha exclaimed. The departed and left me and Daisy alone to go and talk about seeing a movie.

"Is all that true?" I ask.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Oh it is Dipper! When I looked through that window in the door I almost fell down dead! He was so darn handsome! Just the Bee's Knees!" She squealed.

Suddenly she doesn't seem so upset anymore. That's good.

"Dipper, it's time." Sister Edith said, appearing behind me suddenly. She clutched a red beaded rosary in her frail hands.

"Gee Dipper, I'm so worried for you! But I'll pray for you ok? I've gotta get going. I feel like I'm going to drop any second now! Good Luck!" She bids with a kiss on my cheek. She runs out of the door and without another word.

I turn to the nun, "Already, huh?" I ask nervously,"Pray for me, Sister." I say in a hushed breath; walking with her through the doors of the Asylums Hospital. Screams of pain and agony flow from behind closed doors. The lights flicker and dim due to a patient being subjected to our new therapy involving a form of electric chair. I wince as I think of the pain they must endure.

"It's 6:30. Start getting the medical room prepared. Get dressed in your uniform and Mr. Cipher will be there by around 7:00 alright? Now go, we need this surgery done on him as fast as we can. Last nights incident has caused him to go under the knife much quicker than expected." She walked away to go and attend to some other matters. Leaving me alone with just my thoughts.

~~~~

 

I quickly strip down out of my street clothes, then put on a blue male nurse's uniform. Just as I pull down my shirt over my head, the door bursts open. A heavy set police guard has Bill Cipher held by the arm. My jaw dropped as I looked at his face. He did look like a younger version of the hollywood star.

"Get this one strapped in Nurse. He's been trouble." The guard spoke gruffly, shoving Mr. Cipher into me.

The insane patient didn't even look at me. He climbed obediently onto the operating table in the center of the dreary room, letting me strap down his legs. He was in a hospital gown decorated with tiny blue diamonds on it. It rode up his legs when he sat down but he paid no mind to it nor me for that matter. 

I had set up a tray of medical supplies for the doctor previously, before getting dressed. I try to remember what my very little training was. I look around the table, and see his patient report. I open up the folder, and see all his information displayed on a sheet of paper inside.

" **DO NOT ENGAGE IN ANY WAY**.  
_Scheduled for Surgery_ : **Castration** ; on August 20th, 1964.

_'Name: Bill Cipher_

_Middle Name: unknown._

_Age: 20_

_Birthdate: ?/?/1944_

_Eye color: Gold_

_Hair color: Gold/Blonde with brown low-lights._

_Height: 6'2_

_Weight: 190.5 lbs."_

I look from the chart to him. He was certainly tall, and well built definitely, but 190.5 lbs? He seemed like he should weigh more considering his height and from what I can tell, his muscle mass. Heck, his arms where more on the well-built side while mine where just barely there.

I didn't notice that his eyes where on me as I was staring at him. I look into his eyes and nervously gaze back to the chart and check everything once again. I was so embarrassed that he caught me staring. "G-Goodmorning." I greet, trying to play off that I didn't care that he caught me staring.

"So they're having a 15 year old chop my balls off?" His strong voice echoed throughout the small room; ignoring my welcoming tone. The hairs on my neck stood up at his words and vulgarity.

"H-How did you know I was 15?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Easy. I can smell the hormones just floating off of you." He said with a hint of disgust.

I try to ignore him; remembering what the doctor that trained me had said. _"Ignore the patient. They are in this Asylum for being dangerous people. They know how to manipulate and get what they want. They will try to distract you"_.

 I shake off his comment, walking over to a drawer to get a sealed Scalpel from inside. "So what's it like? When they cut it off?" He asks. "Do they scream?"

"Sometimes." I simply answer. I try my best to rip open the paper but my hands started to shake too much. "I don't perform the surgery. I just watch and help a little. You'll be numbed from the waist down so you can't feel anything."

"No!" He interrupted, making me jump a little, "I wan't to feel everything. I enjoy a little pain." His pink tongue darted out from his mouth to wet his lips.

"I don't think I can do that..." I reply, finally getting a grip on the paper, ripping it open to reveal the shiny but deadly blade.

"Since when is that stopping you? This whole procedure is inhumane." He spoke calmly. I can feel his piercing eyes burning the back of my head. I walk back over to the tray to place the scalpel next to the needles.

"I can't sir. The government has a law for this Asylum. We have to numb you." I reply, trying to collect my scattered thoughts. He was even more intimidating that I expected.

"Well, we'll have to come to an agreement then," He paused, licking his plump lips once again. 

"I don't know what you mean.." I trail off, my cheeks heating quickly, a pink tinge to them. I look down to try and hide it.

"How about you help me get off by not numbing me so I can enjoy my sweet sadistic pleasure, and I won't kill you later on."

I choked on my spit. I coughed and coughed until my airway was clear. "What?!" 

"Don't be so shy, boy" he closed his eyes and smiled like he was thinking of a fond memory, "Haven't you got some sorta kink?"

I was in shock at his blatant vulgarity. How I hope the doctor would come. Whats taking him so long?!

"I-I need to take your blood-pressure!" I squeak, trying my best to ignore his comments.

I walk to the far corner of the room, and retrieve the band. I cautiously walk over and strap it around his arm, "I need you to just breathe-"

"You're putting that on the wrong limb, Nurse Boy." he interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"Wrong limb." He says with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

It took me a few seconds but I quickly got what he meant. Needless to say, I tried my best to regain my composure. I squeeze the arm band tighter around his arm, avoiding his gaze. 

"Mmm," His face draws closer to my neck. I involuntarily pull away. I was fearful he would try to bite me like that patient did to Mary Lou last night. He takes the hint and backs away; sitting in the middle of the operating table once again. "Didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to taste you." I notice the straps digging into the skin of his exposed legs, causing a red tinge to them as he moved.

"Are you gay or something?!" The nagging question flies out of my mouth. I quickly regret my words; wishing I could crawl into a hole and not have to see him anymore. Where is that darn doctor?!

His eyes lit up at my question. "Why, what caused you to notice? Was it my dashing good looks or the fact that I've been hitting on you for the past ten minutes?"

"H-Hitting on me?" I gulp, unstrapping the blood pressure band. I walk to the drawer to put it away, "I'm straight..." I add under my breath. 

"So is spaghetti....until you get it hot," He paused, his eyes looking at me up and down, "And wet." He finishes. 

"You're about to be castrated doesn't that bother you? You keep making vulgar jokes and you just sit there with a smirk on your face!" I exclaim. My sudden outburst took him and myself by surprise."

"Hell no." came the reply. "Are you getting flustered?" He chuckled.

Ignoring him, I walk over to the tray again. Checking off a box in his folder, declaring him ready for surgery. Now all we need is the doctor to come in.

I sense his gaze still on me. I lift my face up to meet him. I was angry at him now for making me blush and I didn't care weather he saw me looking or not. Our eyes meet. I never noticed how gold they actually where. Was that a mutation or..? I break eye contact and give him a once over. I slowly started at the top of his head, down his chest. When I reached his hip area, I felt myself being watch once again. I got flustered and held my gaze there a little too long. He noticed. Before I could react, Bill reached across the table quickly, and grabbed my wrist. He made me fall against the edge of the table, my knee on the ground, keeping my balance. He placed my hand on his area, dragging my limb up and down furiously against his length.

He pumped my hand up and down repeatedly against him, letting out hushed moans and gasps. I struggle to pull my wrist away but he had an iron grip on my pale skin.

My brain had gone fuzzy. I was unable to get a bearing on my surroundings. I was disgusted yet flustered and overall confused. It wasn't until the doctor came and unlocked the door to the surgery room that Bill let me go. I struggle to quickly get to my feet, acting like nothing happened. "H-He's approved for surgery doctor." I said in a hushed voice, turning my back to Bill.

He wore a surgical mask over his face. "Thank you." he said, pushing me aside to look at his tools on the metal tray table. He inspected all of them before turning his face to me, "Where's the scalpel?" He asked annoyed.

I look at the tray and take a mental note of everything. I remember putting it on the tray. "It was right here.." I trail off, searching through the cool metal tools. I stop, and turn to look at Bill. He has a smirk on his lips once again.

My eyes widened. He winked at me, making a shiver run up my spine.

"So little Nurse Boy, are we going to play?" He said, lifting up his leg an inch to let me see a shiny object hidden under it.

He had the scalpel.

 

 

 

_________________

 

Hey my dudes and daddio's. I realized that the original text on my orphaned work was actually a variation of a gay short film (Thank you to the person who let me know). My friend helped me with writing that part because I've never written a gay smut scene before so they offered their help. Little did I know it was basically plagiarism. Needless to say, I had no clue and they didn't tell me that it was from a short film. So I had to change it around. I hope you still enjoy it! PLEASE SUPPORT THIS WORK RATHER THAN MY ORPHANED ONE. This is the new and improved story.

 ~

I LOVE the idea of 1964 Dipper being all proper and using old timey slang words like "the bees knees" and "giving the bird" (Middle finger). I think its soooo cute! I hope you all enjoy Bill Cipher in this as well, as you can see, its only going to get worse from here on out.

I have to address the whole feminism issue that people have complained about to me though. SO LISTEN UP! THE SIXTIES WHERE NOT A TIME WHERE WOMEN WHERE AS POWERFUL! MEN WHERE THE "POWERFUL" ONES AND BELIEVED THAT WOMEN COULDN'T HANDEL BIG JOBS OK? IN THE 60'S, WOMEN WHERE _JUST_ BEGINNING TO WEAR PANTS AS A REGULAR ARTICLE OF CLOTHING IN PUBLIC/FORMAL PLACES! SO IM SORRY IF YOU CANT FIGURE OUT THAT THE TYPICAL GENDER ROLES IN THIS BOOK ARE TO MAKE THE BOOK MORE REALISTIC TO THE 1960'S OK?

 

I'm sorry, I just got a little too passionate there lol. Anyways, thank you for reading this piece of crap work that the plot actually thought of while showering.

 

Lil' hours over and out!

 

Bye!


End file.
